Hisoka x Traição x Os sentimentos de Machi
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Ela sempre foi esquiva, distante, fria... Mas pq? Uma noite na Torre Celestial, ela tinha um recado e ele... Ele traíra seus sentimentos, comprovara que sua intuíção mais uma vez estava certa.


_**Nota:**__ Os personagens de Hunter x Hunter não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Yoshihiro Togashi e empresas licenciadas._

* * *

**H**isoka

**X **

**T**raição

**X**

**O**s **S**entimentos de **M**achi

**#§#**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seus passos eram leves e silenciosos como os de um gato. Silenciosa, ela adentrou os aposentos e depositou a mochila com os seus poucos pertences sobre a cama. Não passaria mais que alguns dias naquele lugar, afinal, o _'Chefe'_ precisava de si, aliás, precisava de todos reunidos em alguns dias. Esse era o motivo de estar ali.

Abriu a mochila e retirou de dentro um pequeno pedaço de papel, um cheque com vários dígitos.

Se, _**ele**,_ não fosse tão idiota já teria dado o recado e ido embora; ela pensou e estranhamente sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas, como uma espécie de pressagio frio de morte, mas não era.

"_Está disponível hoje? Não gostaria de jantar comigo essa noite e..."._

Não. É claro que não, mas... _O que era aquilo?_ Nem ao menos tivera coragem de lhe dizer um não, apenas saíra o deixando falando sozinho.

_Era sempre assim..._

Desde que o mágico se juntara ao Genei Ryodan de uma forma repentina e misteriosa, sentia-se estranha desconfiada de suas ações e tentada a descobrir o que mais ele escondia sob a sua falsa fidelidade. Hisoka havia se juntado _a Aranha_, após a morte de um dos membros no massacre a tribo Kuruta. Não sabiam ao certo como _Danchou_ o havia encontrado, mas ao apresentá-lo ao grupo como candidato a ocupar o lugar outrora ocupado pelo antigo membro, a maioria havia aprovado a idéia e desde então a Aranha havia voltado a restabelecer suas patas.

Não conseguia explicar como ou o porquê do Chefe aceitar o mágico no grupo, aliás, talvez isso se devesse a habilidade que Hisoka possuía: _Era frio, sádico, cruel e matava sem sequer pestanejar fosse quem fosse. _Hisoka era muito forte e isso poderia ser de grande ajuda à Aranha em suas próximas missões, porem, independente disso achava pouco provável que se a situação fosse outra e se para se tornar membro do Ryodan, Hisoka tivesse que vencer um dos membros – que era a segunda e única forma de se entrar para o grupo – a luta fosse justa.

Obviamente que essa conclusão reafirmava os seus temores em nunca conseguir dar as costas ao mágico sem temer um possível ataque na surdina, no entanto, se havia convencido Kuroro, o líder, e também a maioria dos membros, nem ela e nem ninguém que estivesse insatisfeito teria o direito de contestar.

E o destino traiçoeiro como uma serpente, parecia conspirar contra si. Quanto mais desejava distância dele, mas se aproximava, se aproximava o bastante para sentir-se estranhamente vulnerável diante dele. Kuroro podia ter escolhido qualquer um do grupo para ir até Hisoka e lhe dar o recado, mas escolhera a si.

_Era sempre a si..._

Em quase todas as missões do Ryodan, seu parceiro era Hisoka. Era como se devesse temer a investida de um inimigo direto e um indireto que a observava em silencio e que ainda era seu aliado, mas que a qualquer momento poderia lhe atacar pelas costas. Não confiava nele e talvez jamais o pudesse fazer. O seu sexto sentido, a sua forte intuíção que na maioria das vezes estava certa, lhe dizia isso claramente.

Temia pelo destino da Aranha e também pelo seu se continuassem tão próximos a ele. Alguém que mata apenas por prazer, pelo prazer de tirar a vida das pessoas e de brincar com elas como se fossem meras marionetes entre os dedos, não era alguém confiável.

Todos do Ryodan eram assassinos, treinavam para isso, viviam disso, porem, diferente de Hisoka, os integrantes da Aranha visavam única e exclusivamente 'negócios' quando eram incumbidos de determinado trabalho e que possivelmente incluía uma longa lista de assassinatos. Nem de longe poderiam ser considerados anjos, e muitos até se divertiam quando estavam em trabalho, mas demônios como o que Hisoka parecia esconder até então, isso sim, nenhum deles parecia possuir. Eram francos um para com o outro e esse era o segredo de sua união e também de seu sucesso.

A jovem suspirou e então lançou um novo olhar sobre o pedaço de papel sobre a cama. Pelo menos havia lhe rendido alguma coisa ter vindo até ali afinal. Gostando ou não da presença de Hisoka, ele sempre era alguém com quem se podia fazer bons negócios.

_E também, alguém que parecia sempre necessitar de seus cuidados..._

Aquele pensamento lhe soou estranho. Ele necessitava de si? Talvez isso se resumisse necessitar de sua pratica com as agulhas para se recompor após mais uma luta idiota e sem sentido, em que arriscava a própria vida em vão, apenas pelo prazer de sentir-se mais e melhor que o seu oponente.

_-Hisoka você é mesmo um idiota!_ –Machi murmurou e seus olhos dourados pousaram sobre o relógio em cima do criado.

Ainda era cedo e talvez fosse melhor ter o desprazer de vê-lo de novo aquela mesma noite para lhe passar o recado, afinal viera pra isso e quando mais cedo partisse, mais lhe sobraria do que havia ganhado 'concertando' seu braço. Ficar hospedada naquela torre sem ser como uma lutadora e sim telespectadora lhe rendia alguns vastos ienes. Ele não partiria dali tão cedo, sabia disso. Enquanto não alcançasse um rival à altura não partiria e isso queria dizer que, de um jeito ou de outro, teria que partir sozinha até York Shin.

Hisoka era um integrante fiel às missões da Aranha, porem fazia o que bem queria quando não estava em serviço, e como ainda levaria dias para que verdadeiramente necessitassem dele junto ao grupo, certamente que ele ainda ficaria por ali 'se divertindo' enquanto podia.

Mais uma vez, Machi juntou seus pertences sobre a cama e jogou a mochila azul sobre os ombros.

Era melhor acabar como aquilo de uma vez.

**X-------O-------X**

A água quente escorria livremente sobre seus ombros e relaxava seus músculos cansados, exaustos na verdade, após a luta contra Kastro. Mesmo que houvesse mantido a pose inabalável de sempre, uma luta contra um rival como Kastro era no mínimo desgastante.

E se não fosse por, _ela_, por sua habilidade nata com as agulhas, seus braços ainda estariam literalmente arruinados; ele pensou movimentando os dedos ao abrir e fechar as mãos.

Ela era mesmo boa. Não sentia mais nada e seus braços estavam perfeitamente sãos. Mas é claro que, o preço cobrado também exigia absoluta precisão e perfeição nos resultados. Ela era a melhor no que fazia, não tinha duvidas quanto a isso.

Fechou o registro do chuveiro e caminhou para fora do boxe. Uma trilha de água acompanhou seus passos até que chegasse ao lavabo branco e refinado. Atou uma toalha a cintura e então fitou-se demoradamente no espelho. Tinha apenas um arranhão no lado esquerdo da face, seus olhos azuis constataram enquanto deslizava os dedos finos pelos cabelos ruivos e úmidos.

_Belo fim de noite_; ele pensou. Do que lhe adiantava ter ganhado, se tornado o mestre do andar e ter direito a todo o luxo que o ganhador do ducentésimo lugar podia desfrutar, sem ter ao menos _uma companhia? _

Talvez, ela devesse ser pelo menos um pouco mais flexível às vezes; ele pensou e um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios bem feitos ao se lembrar de toda a seriedade da _'mulher de kimono'._

E na verdade era exatamente isso que lhe atraia em Machi. Ela era fria, direta e perigosa como uma serpente. Sempre desejara tudo àquilo que fosse novo, forte e que estivesse longe do seu alcance, algo que o desafiasse e, ela, ela também estava incluída nessa lista.

Tudo aquilo que lhe desafiasse, que fosse aparentemente mais forte do que si, contrário a si, era um doce prazer pelo qual lutaria até o fim. Mas por mais que investisse no intuito de receber mais do que um 'sim' ou 'não' dela, ela sempre era esquiva e distante e isso só fazia com que a desejasse mais.

"_Por que será que fruto roubado tem um sabor melhor?"_

_-Porem, esperar que esse fruto amadureça, só o tornará ainda mais doce e saboroso quando por fim o poder provar..._

O mágico sorriu e então caminhou para fora do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com uma outra toalha felpuda que havia encontrado sobre o lavabo. Não tinha pressa; ele pensou. _Saberia esperar por ela..._

Seus pensamentos o levavam para um mundo distante, porem assim que adentrou seus aposentos seus olhos azuis ganharam um brilho diferente.

Os aposentos conferidos a si como ganhador e mestre do andar eram enormes e luxuosos. No canto esquerdo do quarto havia uma grande janela envidraçada que lhe dava uma bela vista do mar, ali das alturas e também permitia que o crepúsculo dançasse até os alvos lençóis da enorme cama no meio dos aposentos.

_-Mas que surpresa... agradável; _ele sibilou como uma serpente.

Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios diante do que seus olhos viam. Jogou a toalha que tinha nas mãos sobre a cômoda ao lado e caminhou lentamente até o enorme envidraçado. Diante dele uma mulher jovem vestindo o uniforme conferido aos empregados da torre, arrumava uma bandeja com algumas frutas e algo mais para se comer sobre um baixo aparador de madeira.

Estava completamente alheia de que não estava mais sozinha ali, até que sentiu um intenso arrepio subir por suas costas, como se fosse um presságio de morte.

_-Seu perfume é inconfundível, sabia?_

Aquele sussurro grave em seu ouvido a fez estremecer e no mesmo segundo se voltar para trás. Afastou-se assustada ao perceber quem estava diante de si. _Aquele homem..._ O mesmo que emanara aquela força descomunal no corredor para o ducentésimo andar e tentara impedir que aqueles garotos passassem.

Céus, que sensação era aquela? Não sabia explicar, mas sentia-se vulnerável e sem defesas diante dos olhos azuis do mágico, aquele, que era o mais novo mestre do andar. Era nova ali, e agora sabia que o que as colegas haviam lhe dito era verdade: '_Tome cuidado com Hisoka... '. _

-Me desculpe, Senhor, eu estava...; ela começou, com a face em brasas, mas parou diante da aproximação lenta e sem retrocesso do rapaz, mesmo que estivesse se afastando dois passos a cada um dado por ele.

Mais parecia uma serpente pronta para dar um bote certeiro em sua presa; ela pensou ao sentir suas costas encostarem sobre a vidraça. Estava sem saída agora. Encurralada, cercada por ele.

O mágico por sua vez se aproximou ainda mais até que seus corpos ficassem muito próximos um do outro. A água ainda escorria sobre seu corpo, contornava seus músculos rijos e eram aparadas pela toalha em sua cintura. Sentia a respiração da jovem descontrolada chocar-se contra seu rosto e o brilho que via tremeluzir em seus olhos, medo talvez, o deixava excitado. Gostava de ver a coragem, mas também o medo nos olhos se suas _'vítimas'._

-Não sei, pode ser apenas impressão, mas...

Ele ponderou apoiando um dos braços sobre a vidraça, próximo à cabeça da jovem, um gesto aparentemente despretensioso, mas sedutor e ao mesmo tempo superior, de dono da situação aos olhos da jovem que pareia petrificada.

_-Por acaso está com medo de mim?_

A jovem estremeceu, e um largo sorriso moldou os lábios do mágico que aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

_-Não precisa ter medo de mim... por enquanto não..._

Nesse instante a sua mão livre deslizou até o espaldar sinuoso das costas da mulher e momentaneamente, as unhas do mágico se alongaram. E não foi preciso mais que um segundo para que as vestes da jovem fossem rasgadas e caíssem displicentes no chão.

Ela nada fez para impedir. Não podia, ou talvez tão pouco quisesse fazer isso. Quando os lábios quentes do rapaz roçaram sobre o seu ombro nu, sentiu que realmente não podia e nem queria impedi-lo. Não havia explicação para aquilo, estar à mercê dele, um completo desconhecido para si, sem forças para resistir e em poucos instantes ficar completamente nua diante de dele, como se fosse mágica.

-Está aqui por sua livre e espontânea vontade, não está?

Ele sussurrou e seus lábios deslizaram até a curva do pescoço da mulher, fazendo com que involuntariamente a mesma se apoiasse em si, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço, sem conseguir impedir um fraco gemido quando os braços fortes do rapaz se envolveram em sua cintura puxando-a para si.

Foi então que ele finalmente voltou a fita-la, fitou-a longamente e então tocou-lhe a face rosada com a ponta dos dedos.

_-Não se preocupe, amanhã não precisará recordar-se disso, da mesma forma que eu não irei me recordar..._

A jovem entreabriu os lábios pra dizer alguma coisa, mas nada disse. Os olhos da serpente haviam a hipnotizado.

_-Abra a boca;_ ele ordenou, envolvendo uma das mãos entre os cabelos castanhos e curtos da mulher, bem próximo a sua nuca.

Incapaz de desobedecer, ela o atendeu. Fechou os olhos e o toque quente e impetuoso dos lábios do rapaz sobre os seus a calaram, calaram toda e qualquer pergunta que ainda retumbasse em sua cabeça. Era quente e a queimava por dentro. Uma labareda de fogo, um doce veneno... Algo letal, que a poderia consumir por inteira, mas que ainda sim desejava provar.

_Seus lábios, sua língua, suas mãos..._ Apenas deixou-se guiar por ele e nem ao menos percebeu quando se viu deitada sobre aquela imensa cama e seu corpo se entrelaçava no dele.

Uma, duas, três... Incontáveis vezes fora dele àquela noite e de incontáveis maneiras. Aquela noite descobrira um prazer insano e irreal que a fez gemer, implorar, suplicar por mais, por nunca mais sair daquele quarto, mas que no fundo sabia não passar de nada mais do que isso, uma noite, uma noite apenas...

E tão pouco, no afã, no âmago dessa loucura que a luxuria causava a ambos perceberam que pela fresta da porta, um par de orbes dourados cintilou um brilho frio e indecifrável.

**X-------O-------X**

_No dia seguinte..._

Havia acordado bem cedo e mais uma vez a água quente relaxou seus músculos em baixo do chuveiro. A presença feminina e submissa da noite passada o havia deixado exausto, porem igualmente relaxado. Naquela noite em que havia sido vencedor, tudo o que necessitava era do corpo macio de uma mulher mesmo que não fosse aquele que verdadeiramente desejasse. No mais, ela o havia agradado, havia lhe satisfeito e melhor, entendido perfeitamente o que lhe dissera a noite passada:

"_Não se preocupe, amanhã não precisará recordar-se disso, da mesma forma que eu não irei me recordar..."._

Havia despertado sentindo apenas o seu perfume impregnado em seu corpo e em seus lençóis. Perfume esse que mesmo agora ao fim do dia, depois de mais uma luta na arena e também mais um banho ainda parecia impregnado em si.

Desligou o chuveiro, atou uma toalha à cintura e caminhou para fora, porem sequer prestou-se a fitar o seu reflexo no espelho dessa vez. Caminhou vagarosamente de volta aos seus aposentos enquanto enxugava os cabelos e a surpresa que teve ao chegar lá, sem dúvida alguma, não fora pequena.

Repousou a toalha sobre os ombros e seus lábios curvaram-se num meio sorriso antes de se aproximar.

Mais uma vez seus passos eram como os de um felino, um felino com olhos de serpente a encurralar a sua presa, enquanto se aproximava da mulher encostada contra a vidraça e de cabeça baixa, só que dessa vez não se tratava de uma 'simples mulher'.

_Era ela..._

Machi jazia encostada de braços cruzados a fitar o chão e ao seu lado a mochila que sempre trazia consigo repousava sobre o piso frio, parecendo um cão, uma espécie de guarda costas.

Aproximou-se e cercou-a, repousando um dos braços sobre a vidraça à cima da cabeça da jovem, porem, diferente da jovem empregada da torre na noite anterior, Machi sequer pestanejou ou moveu um único músculo.

_-Será que você... Estava esperando por mim?_

Ele indagou por fim num murmúrio sedutor diante do silencio da jovem e de sua aparente indiferença quanto àquela perigosa proximidade. A havia visto na arena mais cedo enquanto lutava, talvez, ela estivesse ali para lhe parabenizar por ter derrotado o garoto Gon.

-Tenho uma mensagem...

Machi por fim disse algo e seus olhos dourados e frios finalmente se voltaram para o mágico. Sem receio, fitou-o diretamente nos olhos.

-Antes era para chegar se estivesse livre no dia 30 de agosto ao meio dia. Agora, o comando é que todos se juntem em York Shin o quanto antes.

-O _Chefe_ irá? –Indagou Hisoka, vendo a jovem mais uma vez fitar o chão de forma indiferente e no mesmo estado quase apático.

-Provavelmente; respondeu Machi voltando a fitar os olhos azuis a sua frente. –Está é a maior missão até agora.

E aquilo encerrou aquela conversa fria e sem qualquer emoção. Machi abaixou-se e pegou a mochila jogando-a nas costas e então caminhou em direção a porta, deixando para trás o mágico apenas com seus pensamentos e divagações.

-Deixe-me dar um conselho; ela murmurou em frente à porta e então se voltou para traz, se deparando com o rapaz de costas para si a enxugar despreocupadamente os cabelos.

A grande aranha tatuada sobre suas costas jazia bem nítida, um colorido um tanto quanto bizarro a deslizar com perfeição sobre seus músculos ondulantes, assim como o seu número: _**Quatro**__, o número de qual pata da Aranha ele pertencia..._

-Se decidir faltar a esse encontro, saiba que o Chefe irá caçá-lo pessoalmente; ela completou.

_-Ai, que medo!_ –Hisoka murmurou sarcástico enquanto distraidamente continuava a enxugar os cabelos com a toalha;

-Até mais! Eu já lhe disse tudo; completou Machi sem receber resposta do rapaz que manteve-se de costas para si.

Abriu a porta e se foi, deixando para trás o mágico mais uma vez perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e divagações, que não eram poucos.

**X-------O-------X**

_**N/A.: **__Essa é a minha primeira fic de Hunter x Hunter, então me perdoem se alguma informação passou despercebida ou incorreta, como a posição do Hisoka na Torre Celestial, que eu não me recordo bem qual foi, e também a forma como ele entrou pro Genei Ryodan, o que acho que nunca foi mencionado no anime. Eu gostei muito desse anime quando o vi pela primeira vez, e sempre me questionei do porque a 'garota do kimono', porque a Machi, era tão esquiva com o Hisoka. É nítida, quase palpável a tensão quando eles estão juntos, a atração que um tem pelo outro, na minha opinião, aí me veio a idéia dessa one-short. _

_Dizem 'as más línguas' que o Hisoka é gay, mas eu não acho que seja... rsrs_

_Acho que ele é sedutor acima de tudo e foi isso que me chamou a atenção no personagem. Ele e o Kuroro são os meus personagens favoritos de Hunter x Hunter e futuramente quem sabe eu me arrisque a escrever alguma coisa sobre o 'Danchou' também._

_Aqueles que curtem yaoi, que me perdoem, mas eu queria uma fic 'não yaoi' desse anime. Há um tempo atrás procurei alguma pra ler e não achei nenhuma. Não tenho nada contra o genero e até leio de vez em quando, o casal MDM e Afrodite de Saint Seiya, por exemplo, é o meu favorito, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com a visão estranha que muita gente tem, de que 'todo personagem e anime é necessariamente gay'._

_Enfim, essa one-short foi uma tentativa fugaz de mostrar a minha visão em relação a isso, aos sentimentos da Machi e também do Hisoka. Espero de coração que tenham gostado!_

_Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!_

_**P.s.:**__ Deixem reviews, please? __Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês a respeito disso e também se curtiram essa one-short._


End file.
